Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L
Parte delle mie discussioni è stata archiviata qui. Non ci credoooo, la medaglia per un messaggio lol Dodo3000' (Buon inizio!)' SML, non riesco a aggiungere una categoria, quella che mi hai cancellato, la puoi creare tu? Super Toad (discussioni) 19:09, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Grazie ;) Super Toad (discussioni) 19:14, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Favore...? Potresti mettere in Dream Paper tra le Wiki che hanno bisogno d'aiuto la mia NSMB Wiki? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 17:50, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Non sò se hai gia visto Tipo Boom e Tipo Boom d'Elite, create da un collaboratore nom registrato O.o ti prego cancellale Xd Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Ehi, hai saputo l'ultima!? Il "firme a volontà" è annullato ;( Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Ti specifico il messaggio di dodo, Firme a Volontà 3''' è annullato, mentre il 4 si fara a inizio dicembre, preparatevi la natalizia e anno di luigi. '''Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 15:34, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah scusa... Koopa1 (discussioni) 15:48, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto solamente ora la modifica nella mia pagina utente ... grazie :P Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 09:16, set 28, 2013 (UTC) O.o ora la tua firma di halloween è ancora più bella, lo pensa anche mg xd guarda il suo ultimo messaggio! Ps:tolto lo sfondo? Lol Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Lol no, ancora non ho scelto l'altra immagine per primavera xd Ps:il tuo avatar è inquietante O.O Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Dato che gli utenti di deviantart sono lagnosi potresti sostituire i compagni di questa box art con quelli che ho messo nella pagina? -- Sonic 98 [[Discussioni utente:Sonic98|'(Mondo onirico)']] 16:13, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Ehi che ne pensi della gif che ho trovato? :D Ps:Lol già hai cambiato firma! Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Scusa Shadow dimmi se ho ragione, credo di meitarmi il template che dice che hai reso una pagina completa per la modifica fatta su Pesce Smack Spinato Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 09:42, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ti volevo chiedere se puoi riodirnare la pagina del mio profilo. Grazie in anticipo Grazie mille! Adesso mi spieghi perchè sul mio template del pesce smack spinato non ce scritto bravo !!! xD Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 11:04, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) grazie ;) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 11:56, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) te lo avevo dett, ora dimmi se ti piace Lakitufo Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 13:08, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Finalmente ho preso SM3DL ^_^ Comunque al negozio dove l'ho preso c'era già Y e X Lol Dodo3000' (Il potere è nelle foglie...)' 14:27, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Ciao entra in chat ;) Mario ombra [[Discussioni utente:Mario ombra|'The Year of Luigi!']] 13:07, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Supertommy393 (per cosa ti posso essere utile?) 16:08, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Lol che bello robowser; l'elmetto sul ginocchio fà un sacco ridere xD Dodo3000' (Il potere è nelle foglie...)' 17:52, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Scusa puoi venire in chat? Scusa che sono uscito ... mando i messaggi ma non ti arrivano ;( Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 16:22, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow, vorrei proporti di creare il Template attacco speciali FnT (chiamalo come vuoi xD) visto che quello già esistente si basa su M&L3 Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 11:13, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) L'altra meta sono i Boo della versione Sonic. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 18:20, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Bella P.S. I boo nella versione sonic sono leggermente più spaventosi di quella versiona Mario. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 18:24, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) non lo so ... lo hai creato tu ? Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 19:01, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Che bell'avatar :D ma l'hai trovato o l'hai creato tu? Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:03, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok; tu sei come i pipistrelli: ti risvegli la sera Lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:21, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol io ho la febre a 38 e per un pò di giorni non andró a scuola ^_^ Ps: ho battuto la lega :D Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:26, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Tu hai ottenuto una medaglia per un messaggio? Io per aver modificato una firma LOL Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 10:33, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se ho visto il messaggio solo ora xD comunque non sono molto forte, quello a livello maggiore è al 71 lol, ah riguardo quella cosa del safari grazie a te ho trovato squirtle lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 15:09, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ora stó facendo le missioni di bellocchio xD comunque io chi ti ho fatto trovare? Nulla suppongo lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 15:13, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ho già catturato entrambi: Zygrade con un ultra e Mewto con la master lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 16:09, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Potresti ingrandire un pò il logo e renderlo trasparente? grazie :) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:27, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol quello avrei potuto farlo anchio, ma non riesci a renderlo più trasparente il logo? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:50, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Io penso tu l'abbia fatto per i tuoi commenti XD ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:55, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Vieni in chat un attimo. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:59, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Che logo fantastico *_* è ancora più bello di prima xD Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 07:06, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Lascio il logo attuale, ti devo chiedere inoltre prima di inserire un logo diverso, chiedilo a me perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 11:19, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Smettila di modificare il logo. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 13:48, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Non mi ero neanche accorto di aver vinto.. http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Italia_Wiki%3ADream_Paper_13/10%2F2013 comunque se non riesci a tener aggiornato il dream paper, posso dare il ruolo a qualcun'altro, segli te. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 13:55, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Posso chiederti due favori abominevoli? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 16:20, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 19:05, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) giovedi' 31 ottobre non mancare alla chat festiva ;) sarà pieno di gente e eventi speciali! Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:21, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) È incredibile ma finalmente ho battuto lo spirito della strega ^_^ Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 08:25, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Ti devo chiedere di eliminare il mess. che hai mandato a leviathan, prima dobbiamo rislvere quel problema (rischi anche ban, SMT è stato bannato perchè risponde in bacheche altrui, sai che è contro le regole li? chiedi a LMT se non mi credi) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'The Boss!']] 16:25, nov 4, 2013 (UTC) In poche parole non interferire nelle bacheche altrui, se vuoi proporre qualcosa, chiedimelo qui. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'The Boss!']] 16:28, nov 4, 2013 (UTC) Se leggi la pagina di discussione di Ulq ti accorgi che gli abbiamo mandato quasi lo stesso messaggio quasi allo stesso momento xD Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 13:07, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) sml ho letto il tuo messaggio nelle disc. di ulq,comunque è meglio riniminarsi mario wiki, il nome è piu' semplice Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:08, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Lo so molto bene (ho creato molti siti, forum, o altro esterni a wikia) è solo che Super Mario Italia è un nome molto... scomodo per non dire altro, io consiglio un mario italia wiki, ma visto che la OLD verra eliminata, che senso ha non mette Mario Wiki? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:01, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Non toccare il design della wiki! ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 21:04, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Tu hai fatto la firma a supertommy giusto? e tu sei la sua guida giusto? no perchè in caso contrario avresti violato le norme delle guide... (ricordo che era fire la sua guida) non rifarlo più, miraccomando, la firma la deve fare fire, non tu, lasciali spazio perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 16:08, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) Shadow ci sei ??? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 15:28, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Devo scriverti una cosa in MP in chat. Puoi venire? AtlasYT 16:54, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Potresti aggiustare il Template nelle pagine Uovobomba e Fiore Clone grazie ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 11:18, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Molto carina la tua firma... leggermente metallica xD Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 11:33, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto troppe modifiche all'design... ora basta, se non volete apportare altri bug alla wiki, non bisogna toccare il design troppe volte! Non farmelo ripetere ogni volta perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 11:53, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) In realta non hai rimesso lo sfondo, il bug che bloccava li sfondi in tutta wikia si è tolto (vedi mess. di leviathan) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 12:34, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey ma alla fine hai creato quel template per gli attacchi fratelli di M&L2 ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 19:24, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 22:36, nov 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat notturna ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 21:08, nov 12, 2013 (UTC) Ho finalmente creato tutti i nemici di M&L2 :) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 22:23, nov 13, 2013 (UTC) Io non la vedo un personaggio che salta schiaccia e combatte sinceramente... ma piacerebbe usarla anche a me xD Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 18:17, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Mi piace moltissimo anche il fatto che per la prima volta (non conto super mario 64 perchè li non era fato bene) in un platform 3D appaino i personaggi giganti (mega mario ecc.) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 18:23, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Che ne dici ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 14:59, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah nel caso non abbia letto ciò che ho scritto in chat: *certo, anche se mi pare sbagliato cambire sfondo ogni due sett. *anzi, è sbagliato *vuoi proporre un logo? va bene *ma per lo sfondo mi spiace non si fa nulla *e questo vale per tutte le wiki *credimi, l'ho passato *e non chiamarla dittatura perfavore *io stesso non propongo nulla *se vuoi proporre qualcosa per natale ok *ma per la wiki in se al massimo il logo In poche parole perfavore, puoi proporre un logo ma per lo sfondo non si propone nulla, grazie. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 15:16, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Almeno, perfavore, mostrala a me all'inizio. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 17:09, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 17:31, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Quando puoi vieni in chat :) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 18:57, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Credo che tu abbia sbagliato a scriver, quello è l'atwork di super mario 3d world e no di 3d land giusto (pianta piranha) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 19:32, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Finalmente sono nella Top 10 della wiki siiiii xD Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 09:46, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ti va di parlare in chat? Michele (discussioni) 19:41, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri :), di Wikia solo tu, Ulq e Dodo me li avete fatti. GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 23:01, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) confermi quello che ho scritto su progetto R a ulq? AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 17:23, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Per la ragione e per te questo e altro ù.ù AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 17:26, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che video xD http://youtu.be/Ycxt2TAyJec è un mix tra il tuo M&L1 e il mio PM2 ù.ù Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 20:20, nov 19, 2013 (UTC) Finalmente è uscita la nuova profezia xD e come le altre è corta ma letale ù.ù Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 15:27, nov 20, 2013 (UTC) Grazie, questo film non lo conoscevo nemmeno, comunque quello di cui parlava Giovi era un'altro xD Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 13:18, nov 21, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, scusa volevo farti vedere una cosa: guarda questo video al minuto 0:35... nello slot degli oggetti di riserva c'è un oggetto strano... XD Supertommy393 (per cosa ti posso essere utile?) 18:39, nov 23, 2013 (UTC) LOL mi sono scordato di linkarti il video... Eccolo qua http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tonpeRRbZf4 (guarda al minuto 0:36) chat? AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 21:38, nov 23, 2013 (UTC) Perchè hai cancellato la pagina mediawiki:sitenotice? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 13:37, nov 24, 2013 (UTC) Lo so, ma avevo trovato un modo per farla andare qui... non dovevi cancellarla... ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:58, nov 24, 2013 (UTC) Commenta il mio blog. ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 21:49, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) leggi i nuovi commenti del blog Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:41, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Come hanno detto fire e THB, non incolparmi di cose non vere, e leggi bene i commenti prima di commentare (infatti THB parlava del esatto opposto di quello che hai capito...), non ho mai offeso qualcuno ironicamente (quindi preso in giro)... anzi, fammi un esempio. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 16:18, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) sml che ti succede O.O stai calmino stai facendo una figuraccia... e perchè dici questo, nonostante tutto il progetto r è andato a buon fine. vieni in chat ti devo parlare Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 19:08, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok... anche se la prossima volta sarebbe meglio che tu prima mi chieda, e che poi tu proceda perfavore, ma se ci tieni allo te (e controlla che nessuno le aggiunga oltre a te). ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:26, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) OK ci provo. Koopa1 Ehi, che guardi? 17:24, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) In realta non so ancora se ULQ sia la sua guida, chiedo direttamente a lui quando lo vedo. ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 18:05, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) Ma alla fine cosa sarà messo come pagina in vetrina di dicembre? Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 07:47, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Sancta Sanctorum di Castel Cenere guarda un po, che si fà ? leggi anche il mio commento Goom-bot 2000 (Potere Supremo!!!) 21:46, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per aver fatto quella modifica nella firme xD usando safari mi scordo sempre di modificare anche l'altra parte dei colori :( Ps: ho già messo la mia firma natalizia, cosa aspetti a sfoggiare la tua?!? xD Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'(Buon Natale!)']] 15:52, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Scusa puoi evitare per l'ultima volta di spiegare cose a utenti di cui tu non sei la guida? grazie. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 17:05, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Alla fine ho capito come si fà quello spruzzo e ho superato il livello :D Ps: piace il mio nuovo avatar? ( ) Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'(Buon Natale!)']] 15:44, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Ripeto, per la home se ne occupa BG, io inserisco poi il tuo logo e sfondo (lo sfondo l'avrei creato io, tu l'hai schiarito), quindi non ti preoccupare, modifichero lo stile tra qualche giorno, tu quel che dovevi fare l'hai fatto, grazie. -- ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 18:08, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Scusa, il mess. ti è arrivato dall'account di rochy, questo perchè quel genius è venuto a casa mia è si è dimenticato di sloggarsi, ora comunque ho risolto. Grazie :3 ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:24, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ora mi devi spiegare perchè hai tolto la barra dello staff senza permesso... rimettila. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 13:06, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Ho sistemato, ma ora devi spiegarmi per quale motivo hai tolto la parte dello staff senza permesso... ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 13:34, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) sml a che pag. si arrivato con la categorizzazione? te lo chiedo perchè cosi' posso continuare io Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:44, dic 10, 2013 (UTC) qual' è il nome della categoria da aggiungere? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 15:50, dic 10, 2013 (UTC) Possiedo la WII U finalmente con SM3DW e NSMBU yeahhhh. Goom-bot 2000 (Potere Supremo!!!) 09:09, dic 13, 2013 (UTC) sml quando cambieremo il logo? Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 19:38, dic 14, 2013 (UTC) Che te ne pare dello stile natalizio! :D se non ti dispiace ho modificato il logo perchè gli spiriti della neve non li vedevo bene, usando un immagine che ho anche come avatar, il resto l'ho mantenuto come hai fatto tu, ho usato la tua versione schiarita del mio sfondo, ora manca solo la home di cui mi occupero presto, ti dico già adesso perfavore di non toccare 'il theme design, e questo vale per tutti, quindi per favore di rispettare questa ''regola, se vuoi darmi consigli sei libero di farlo, BUON NATALE! P.S. Riguardo a firme natalizie me ne occupero io, ho avuto il consenso di LMT, visto che sicuramente sarà sbloccato l'anno prossimo solo dalla chat poi... '''ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 20:21, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) Aggiornato sfondo. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 20:31, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare per firme a volonta 4, non ci vuole tanto ad occuparsene, riguardo allo sfondo non serve il permesso del creatore (Che tra l'altro è stato creato da un americano per un suo forum 3 anni fa), altrimenti servirebbe il permesso di tutti per i nostri avatar XD riguardo alla home va bene (anche se dovevo occuparmene io... ma è ok) sono felice che ti sia piaciuto il logo, io lo trovo molto carino. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 13:22, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Ma perchè hai toccato il design senza il mio permesso? il design si lascia cosi. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 13:57, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Sfortunatamente ho un dannatissimo bug che non mi permette di commentare i blog, puoi inserire la mia firma nel sondaggio? (Ps: Finalmente rivedo la tua firma natalizia D: ) Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'(Buon Natale!)']] 16:46, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Sarei felice se non ignorassi i mess. e mi rispondessi nella apposita pag. di disc. grazie, aggiungo inoltre, sei stato tu ad usare Utente:SuperMarioItalia per modificare il Template:Benvenuto, nel caso non sei stato tu controllo direttamente l'ip... Si sincero se sei stato tu. Comunque rispondi ai miei vecchi mess. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 17:03, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda SuperMarioItalia: Ok, scusa per aver sospettato di te, ma chi altro può essere oltre a te e YT? propio non mi viene in mente... Riguardo allo sfondo bianco: Potevi anche chiedermelo no? Non capisco il motivo per cui non me lo dici, comunque ho cambiato il colore dei link per renderli più comprensibili, grazie. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 17:13, dic 16, 2013 (UTC)